Blood Is Thicker Than Water
by nothingtolose18
Summary: Oneshot. Zack and Cody get into a fight. Then, an accident happens, and one twin realizes that he needs the other.


**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I affiliated with, The Suite Life of Zack And Cody. I just like it a lot :)**

The sun was shining, and the birds were chirping when Zack Martin awoke that fateful Saturday morning. It was beautiful out, and he wanted nothing more but to relax in the pool on the roof of the Tipton Hotel.

When he announced his plans at the breakfast table that morning, Cody immediately wanted to go with him.

"We can get some healthy, wholesome exercise in!" cried Cody excitedly. Zack rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," he agreed. "Of course that's why I want to go! Not to see chicks in bathing suits, or anything."

Cody grinned. "That, too!" he agreed.

After breakfast, which was bacon and eggs, Zack dashed into his bedroom and threw on his swimming trunks. He darted out again to find Cody already dressed for swimming, holding a bottle of sunscreen.

"Now, Zack, can't forget to put on your SPF 15! I'm already covered from head to foot," said Cody, grinning goofily.

Zack groaned, but reluctantly took the bottle from his brother's hand. As he squeezed the sunscreen onto his hand and then rubbed it on his shoulders, he looked at his brother. "Honestly, Cody, sometimes you are such a _dweeb. _It's hard to believe we're even twins."

Cody glared at Zack. "I don't care what you think, Zack. I'm going and I'm having a good time, whether you like it or not!"

"Fine," snapped Zack. Not waiting for a reply, he stomped out of the apartment and into the hall, pressing the button for the elevator.

When it pulled up and opened its' doors, Zack stepped in. He was followed by Cody. Neither twin looked at the other the entire time that it took to reach the roof.

When the boys got to the pool, they saw that there was no one else there. They put their towels on opposite sides and then jumped in. Zack dove underwater and swam around, and them came up. He saw Cody on the other side but in a spurt of immature anger, he crossed his arms and turned the other way.

Zack took another dive and came up for air. He slicked his hair out of his face and glanced around. That was when he noticed the empty pool. Where was Cody?

"C - Cody?" Zack called, a little nervously. "Man, don't do this. It isn't funny. I know you're mad, but - "

Zack cried out in horror when he saw the body lying on the floor of the pool. His heart flicked in fear and he dove under, swimming for all he was worth to the end of the pool.

He came up for air somewhere in the middle of his swim, and immediately dove under again. He found his brother lying there, face down on the concrete floor of the pool.

He grabbed him under the arms and pulled him up. Tugging him to the side of the pool, he lifted Cody out and then hoisted himself up. Panting for air but not wanting to wait any longer, he began doing CPR. Nothing was happening, and Zack's chest began to tremble as he tried to hold in his tears.

_This can't be happening, _Zack was thinking. _Not to Cody! Not my twin brother!_

He pushed the heel of his hand on Cody's chest again, praying for something to happen, praying for a miracle. He was about to give up, and scream and cry and kick and yell in rage, when a gush of water came out of Cody's mouth.

Zack gasped and he did it again, and again. Soon more water came up. And finally, Zack's prayers were answered. His brother sat up and coughed, and then began to cry.

"Zack! Oh, I was so scared," he blubbered. "I went under and I don't know why, I couldn't come up, and all I could think was that the last conversation that we would ever have would be that stupid fight."

Zack felt tears form in his eyes and a lump came in his throat. He tried to swallow it back, but the tears spilled over. He looked Cody right in the eyes. "Cody, I don't know what I would do without you. You're my twin. We do everything together. Without you, nothing would be worth it."

Cody was smiling now. "Thanks, Zack. That...that means a lot. You saved my life, and I'll be forever grateful for it. I love you, Zack."

Zack playfully socked Cody gently in the arm. "I love you too, Cody. I hope you know that. Just don't tell the guys I said that!"

Zack leaned back, still trembling from his twin's near encounter with death. He put his arm protectively around his twin's shoulders. _If I lost Cody, then I would lose a piece of myself, _Zack mused. _Sure, Cody can be a little dweeby, but he's the best friend and brother a guy could ever want._

**A/N: This is my very first fanfic! (That I've completed, that is). So it would mean a lot to me if you could tell me what you think:)**


End file.
